


Bulletproof

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bulletproof Coffee, Cat didn't leave, F/F, First Kiss, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Season 2, Tessmacher needs to do a better job, ascending to another plane of existence, because coffee, caffeine high, pre-supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Too many things to do, and not enough time to do them. What's a busy CEO to do? Guzzle enough extra-caffeinated coffee to stay awake for a month, of course, and deal with the consequences later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Cat was...vibrating. She was marching from her desk to the balcony doors, back to the wall of screens behind her desk, over to her bar to pop a few more M&M's, to the window separating her office from the bullpen to glare wildly at her fearful employees, and then continuing the cycle around the office again.

Kara was dizzy watching one revolution from outside the office.

"What's gotten into her," she asked, keeping her eyes trained on her boss.

"From what I hear," James said, staring in trepidation at Cat, "Three acquisitions, two tv shows, a book, and," he counted off on his hands, "about seven cups of Bulletproof Coffee."

"SEVEN?!" People turned to stare at Kara at her exclamation, but she ignored them to glare at Cat's new assistant. "James, are you sure?"

"Positive. I swear, she looks like she's about to climb the walls with how jumped up she is on caffeine."

Kara was already away to her old desk, leaning towards its new occupant. "Eve, tell me James is wrong and you didn't give Cat more than one cup of Bulletproof," she said sternly.

"I definitely," she started confidently, and then quailed under Kara's Supergirl gaze, "definitely didn't give her more than ten?" Kara stood back up, covering her face with her hands and groaning loudly. "She told me to just 'keep them coming', and she was already on edge from everything, so I just did!"

She counted to ten in her head once, twice, and then when she still felt the anger at Eve's mistake, she gave up and got back down to business.

"Has her mother been by today?" A shake 'no'. "She's scheduled to come in today in about an hour, and after that, Cat should be having therapy. Okay," she snagged the iPad from the other woman's desk, "has she had her daily Lexapro?" Another no. "Breakfast and/or lunch?" A third no, and Eve Tessmacher looked ready to run out of the building from the withering look Kara was giving her. "Have you made any of these phone calls or sent any of these emails she's got scheduled for you to make?"

"N-No, Ms. Danvers, I haven't. She's had me running around all day for the new acquisitions, I haven't had the time!"

She sighed loudly, again counting to ten and then back down to zero, this time skipping from English to Kryptonian and back for each number.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to take care of the calls and emails, and I'm going to take care of Cat. You are going to schedule her therapy," she poked at the screen for a moment, "with the person on the other end of that number, and you're going to make sure to call down to security and make sure they remember the Katherine Protocols, because we don't want her to get up here and surprise Cat when she's not ready."

Eve nodded frantically, looking grateful.

"And if she ever asks for even a sip of Bulletproof again, you are to call me immediately so I can make sure this," she gestured at Cat who was now looming against the glass closest to them from inside her office, "never happens again. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Great." Another weary sigh, and Kara's eyes met Cat's, the older woman's eyes glinting with the excess energy. "Here's the number for Cat's favorite sushi place, they deliver in ten minutes. Ask for the Danvers Special to CatCo, and they'll know what you mean." Cat was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet by her desk now, pen flying over paperwork. "Better make it a double Danvers, and make sure someone brings us some water bottles."

She didn't wait for the new assistant to respond, heading into Cat's office with the article she'd wanted to ask her to proof before she submitted it to Snapper.

The article immediately went facedown on the coffee table, and Kara to Cat's side in front of the wall of screens, starting when Cat jumped.

"Kiera?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant?" Cat grasped her arm tightly, dragging her to the balcony.

"Kara, I can taste sounds." Her voice was more awe than panic, seeming to have ascended to another plane of reality from the sheer force of the caffeine she'd had.

"Don't worry, Ms. Grant," and Cat licked her lips, "I've got Eve," Cat made a face, "taking care of things right now. She's calling in our lunch order."

"Say my name."

"Uh," Kara hesitated, looking around the balcony nervously. "Miss Grant?"

"No, no, say my name, Kara," she said it earnestly, bright eyes staring into Kara's, Cat's entire body in Kara's space.

"Cat," she said quietly, and the woman in question hummed in satisfaction.

"Keep talking, Kara. Your voice tastes," she trailed off, eyes closed, licking her lips again.

"Miss Grant," Cat's eyes snapped open and Kara corrected herself, "Cat. You drank way, way too much coffee. You need to eat, and you need to drink something to start coming down off this caffeine high."

"Mmm," Kara blushed at how sensual Cat sounded, "you're right, Kara, of course." She blinked, smiled, and headed inside, Kara trailing close behind her. "More coffee."

"No no no no," she whipped around Cat to take the carafe away from her, leaving the empty mug and holding the coffee high above Cat's head.

She started to jump for it.

"Kara, give me the coffee." A leap into the air, hand fluttering at the handle.

"Cat!"

Another jump, another hand clawing for the coffee, Cat's body sliding against Kara's, Kara's blush returning and intensifying.

"If you don't stop," Kara cast around for a suitable threat that wouldn't come back and get her fired, "if you don't stop, I'll start calling you Miss Grant again."

Cat blanched at the thought, still leaning against Kara, one hand still raised in the air for the coffee, the other holding Kara's bicep for balance.

With a haughty sniff, Cat backed off and walked away, Kara sighing in relief.

"I won't play 'keep away' with my former assistant, Kiera, it's unbecoming."

"Of course," and at Cat's look, she continued, "Cat, of course you wouldn't."

James walked into the office with an oversized bag of food, Eve following behind him with a second one and a small case of CatCo branded water bottles.

"Miss Grant, we've brought you-"

"Shh, shhh shhh shhhhhhhhhhh," she waved Eve into silence. "You. No talking." She smacked her lips together, thinking. "Hideous, like something from a chain restaurant." She turned to James. "Olsen, you try."

"Uh. We brought you lunch?"

"Not horrible, a bit like oversalted caramel." She shook her head. "No, it won't do. No talking for you either." She took the bag out of James' hand, sashaying to the balcony. "Kiera, hold my calls, and my meetings."

Kara took the other bag and the water, thanking the other two and quickly following Cat back out to the couches outside.

"Cat?"

"Your voice," she said contemplatively, "it's so many things all at once. It's smokey and honey and sweet, but not too sweet." She picked at the sushi, popping a roll into her mouth before she spoke again. "I know what it is," she stood, walking towards Kara. "Your voice, especially when you say my name, is a latte. Perfectly made, heated to the perfect temperature, and frothed just right." She stood in Kara's bubble again, taking the bag from her hands to drop it onto the seat beside them, the case of water falling to the floor. "I wonder how it'd taste," she leaned in closer, looking up into Kara's eyes, "right from your lips."

"Cat," Kara muttered, her eyes falling shut as they leaned into each other, mouths brushing over each other.

Their eyes fluttered open to meet again, and then closed as they kissed more thoroughly, Cat's hand going around Kara's neck to pull her in closer and Kara leaning down to catch her gasping breaths.

They pulled back slowly, blinking at each other, cheeks glowing red when they realized what they'd just done.

"Well." Cat looked lost for words, still trying to recover her breath.

"Cat?" She looked up. "Maybe we could...talk about this later?" She fidgeted with her glasses. "After you've come down from your caffeine high, I mean."

"I," she went to decline, her head already starting to shake.

"You've got a meeting with your therapist in a bit, so," she shrugged, arms wrapping around herself, "if you've got doubts, talk to her first, and then we can talk, I don't know, tomorrow or something? Whatever way you want this to go, I think," she nodded to herself, "I think we need to talk."

Cat studied her for a moment and then nodded. "Perhaps in about a week, really. I don't know how long this," she waved her hand at herself, "will all last. I'm _for_ whatever this could be, I just don't know how prepared you are for what it could mean. So. If between now and then, you change your mind, well, I'll understand." Her fingers tapped hotly against her leg until Kara caught them, holding onto her hand.

"I won't," she promised, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely want to thank everyone for your comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
